Devil's Kiss
by riigumtanshua
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 IS UP!] Dalam Ordo tak ada pilihan. Sekali kau terseret kedalamnya, maka kau harus setia pada Ordo. Kalian harus menderita seperti para martir. Wonwoo tak habis pikir kenapa hidupnya seperti ini. Tapi, dia tidak punya pilihan. [It's remake fic! DLDR! JIWON Slight! JUNWON]
1. Prologue

**Devil's Kiss**

Main Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo as Choi Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol as Choi Seungcheol

Other Cast: Lee Chan as Chan

Genre: Supernatural, Drama

Rate: T/M

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remake novel Devil's Kiss karya Sarwat Chadda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

WARNING! Fanfic ini mengandung unsur KEKERASAN dan SADISME! Bagi yang tidak nyaman dan tidak suka dengan hal tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk menekan tombol kembali.

+o+o+o+o+

PROLOG

 _Membunuh anak laki-laki itu mudah saja, karena dia baru berumur enam tahun._

Namun, mengapa dia merasa mual dan perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk? Mengapa punggungnya dibasahi keringat dingin?

 _Dia baru berumur enam tahun._

Wonwoo berjalan mengarungi rerumputan tinggi berduri, menuju ke bagian belakang taman. Angin malam musim gugur berbisik padanya, di tempat yang bernama The Pit itu.

 _Benar-benar nama yang aneh untuk taman bermain anak-anak._

Sudah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu tidak ada lagi yang bermain disini. Pagar rendah yang mengeliliginya sudah lama roboh. Yang tertinggal hanya papan-papan lapuk yang mencuat dari dalam tanah seperti gigi-gigi hitam.

Mainan berbentuk binatang yang dulu ditunggangi anak-anak menatapnya dengan mata kosong dan hampa. Pegas tua di bagian bawah mainan tersebut berderik-derik seirig dengan anggukan kepala binatang itu, seolah mengucapkan selamat datang.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di ayunan, ditengah dari tiga yang tersedia.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah pedang _Maglite_ di tangan, sinarnya diperkuat oleh sinar bulan purnama dan lampu-lampu merah menara radio. Antena itu menjulang tinggi bagaikan sebatang pasak raksasa yang menghujam angkasa.

Rantai berkarat mengerang-erang ketika anak itu berayun maju-mundur sambil menatapnya.

 _Mungkin bukan dia. Mungkin dia cuma seorang anak normal._

 _Mungkin aku tidak perlu membunuhnya._

Anak itu terlihat normal. Sepatu olahraga Nike butut, celana jins dengan bagian pinggang dari karet, dan baju atasan bermotif garis-garis.

Tampak normal, kecuali tanda-tanda yang ada dilehernya. Lehernya yang putih dipenuhi luka memar berwarna ungu tua.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang dan dalam, lalu berjalan melintasi pagar tua. Jantungnya berdegup kencang memukul tulang rusuknya.

Taman bermain itu dipenuhi batu kerikil kecil dan juga sampah: kaleng-kaleng bekas, surat kabar yang sudah jamuran, dan dedaunan cokelat rapuh yang terbang dari atas bukit.

Perubahan yang terjadi ditempat ini bukan hanya disebabkan faktor usia. Semua tanda ada disini. Tanda kehancuran dan terbengkalai. Tempat yang jahat. Darang orang tak berdosa telah menodai tanah disini.

Wonwoo berpikir, seandainya dia berani menyimak, dia mungkin masih bisa mendengar jeritan menjelang ajal yang bergema dalam tiupan angin, dan hembusan napas terakhir seorang anak di antara bunyi gemerisik dedaunan.

"Halo," sapa anak laki-laki itu.

"Halo," balas Wonwoo.

Anak itu menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut memamerkan giginya.

 _Seperti yang tampak dalam foto. Mungkin aku keliru._

Namun, semakin ia mendekat luka-luka memar itu semakin tampak jelas. Luka itu masih saja menampilkan bekas jemari setelah sekian lamanya. Wonwoo berhenti beberapa meter di depannya.

 _Tatap matanya._ Itulah yang dikatakan mereka padanya. Bukankah itu pelajaran pertama yang ia dapatkan dari Ordo? Mata adalah jendela hati.

Anak itu turun dari ayunan, dan Wonwoo melangkah mundur.

Anak itu menatapnya. Wajahnya yang tembam, dengan gigi yang ompong, tertimpa sinar rembulan. Matanya berkilauan. Wonwoo menatap kedalamnya. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada pantulan kosong.

 _Memang dia._

"Apa kamu datang kesini untuk bermain?"

"Maaf, Chan. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Darimana kamu tahu namaku?"

Bagaimana? Wonwoo sudah membaca surat kabar lama, mengobrak-abrik arsip perpustakaan selama seminggu, dan menontong sebuah film buram berukuran delapan milimeter yang diproyeksikan ke selembar kain putih.

Chan. Enam tahun. Bertempat tinggal disebuah rumah kelas menengah ke atas. Murid sebuah sekolah dasar tertua di kota itu. Saudara dari seorang anak perempuan bernama Byul dan putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Lee.

Terakhir terlihat pada tahun 1970.

"Tapi aku baru saja sampai. Aku ingin bertemu ibuku."

Wonwoo ingat kedua orang tuannya duduk bersama ayahnya, sambil menunjukkan album foto keluarga mereka. Meraka bilang pada ayahnya, terkadang mereka masih memimpikan Chan, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Dan terkadang mereka melihat wajah anak itu diluar jendela pada malam hari.

"Aku tahu, tapi kamu tidak bisa tinggal disini."

Wonwoo sempat berdebat bahwa dirinya masih tiga belas tahun, satu tahun dibawah syarat mengikuti ujian terakhir sebelum menjalani inisiasi Ordo.

Namun, tidak ada yang bisa berdebat dengan Choi Seungcheol.

Wonwoo kira dia akan menghadapi makhluk gila bertaring atau yang lainnya. Lalu, untuk apa dia dulu berlatih pedang hingga tungkai kakinya dipenuhi bekas memar?

Bukan yang seperti ini yang diharapkan Wonwoo. Bukannya membunuh seorang anak kecil.

"Mengapa? Ini tidak adil!"

Ayunan disisi kiri kanan anak itu berderik-derik. Bulu kuduk Wonwoo berdiri. Chan memancarkan rasa dingin.

"Aku tahu, Nak."

Wonwoo menoleh.

Ayahnya sedang melangkah melewati paga rusak dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia memakai setelan –satu-satunya yang ia punya– yang berwarna biru tua. Ia menggenggam sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. Mata pedang yang lebar memantulkan kilauan perak. Benda itu dapat memancung dengan brutal.

Anak itu menatap Seungcheol.

"Apakah kamu juga datang untuk membunuhku?"

"Tidak, Nak. Kamu tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Dia melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah mati."

To Be Continued...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1\. Fic ini remake dari novel favoritku ^^ Oiya aku bikin remake ini untuk mengganti fic yang terbengkalai :v IYKWIM, Maafkan saya /bow

2\. Seventeen comeback yay! Yampun mashua ganteng bighit *o* Selamat untuk penghargaannya World Performer ^^ bangga deh sama uri sebongies.

3\. Unsur sadis dan kekerasan ada di Chapter 1, ini baru prolog hehehe xD

4\. Oiya aku bimbang ini rated T ato M :3

5\. Terima kasih telah membacah fic ini /bow ^^ Review juseyoo. Jangan lupa klik Follow Favorite ya? ^^

-Wonu-


	2. Chapter 1

**Devil's Kiss**

Main Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo as Choi Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol

Choi Hansol

Kim Seokjin

Kwon Soonyoung

Genre: Supernatural, Drama

Rate: M

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remake novel Devil's Kiss karya Sarwat Chadda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **WARNING!** Fanfic ini mengandung unsur **kekerasan, sadisme, bahasa kasar,** dan **pandangan sejarah suatu agama**! Bagi yang tidak nyaman dan tidak suka dengan hal tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk menekan tombol kembali.

+o+o+o+o+

CHAPTER 1

+o+o+o+o+

" _Apakah kamu juga datang untuk membunuhku?"_

" _Tidak, Nak. Kamu tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya."_

 _Dia melirik ke arah Wonwoo._

" _Kau sudah mati."_

+o+o+o+o+

"Ini tidak adil!"

Ayunan bergoyang-goyang liar dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Komidi putar mulai bergerak sendiri secara perlahan.

"Pria itu bilang aku boleh memberi makan burung-burung! Pria itu mengatakan–"

"Pria itu sudah dihukum atas perbuatannya," kata Seungcheol.

"Apakah dia Neraka?" tanya Chan.

"Aku berani janji dia ada di sana."

Anak itu melolong.

"Aku tidak ingin mati! Tolong izinkan aku tetap tinggal." Air mata mengalir turun di wajahnya. Mulut dan dagunya berkerut penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Tempat ini gelap dan aku sendirian! Aku ketakutan!" Dia melangkah semakin mendekat sambil memohon-mohon pada dua orang di depannya.

'Dia hanya seorang anak kecil,' pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berlutut dan memeluk Chan. Dia menarik tubuh anak itu ke jantungnya dan–

"Jangan, Wonwoo!" teriak Seungcheol.

 _Rasa dingin meresap ke dalam. Menembus kulitnya seperti es. Cairan hitam membanjiri nadinya, memenuhi dirinya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Chan. Keputusasaan, iri hati, dan_

 _KEBENCIAN_

 _Karena dirinya direnggut dari dunia yag penuh sinar matahari oleh sepasang tangan berkeringat, jari-jari yang menghancurkan, di atas tanah dan daun yang berguguran, tanpa pernah merasakan_

 _KEHANGATAN_

 _Yang sangat dia rindukan dan dambakan melebihi apapun juga sehingga dia menyedotnya dari dalam diri Wonwoo, meninggalkan kedinginan yang sanggup membuat tulang menjadi getas, menyedot udara dari paru-parunya sehingga Wonwoo menjadi sepucat salju, dan_

 _DAGINGNYA_

 _Menjadi memar. Air mata membeku di pipinya pada saat dia menatap ke dalam mata Chan yang hitam dan dipenuhi niat jahat, karena anak itu hanya mengingat_

 _RASA SAKIT_

 _Yang tak bisa dia lupakan, dan hal itu menggerogoti dirinya, bagaikan virus ganas yang tak bisa dikendalikan sehingga Wonwoo harus_

 _MENDERITA_

 _Seperti yang dulu Chan alami. Rasa dingin seperti membakar jantung Wonwoo di saat Chan menembus dirinya lebih dalam, guna menariknya masuk ke dalam kegelapan bersamanya, jauh._

Sesaat kemudian, jari-jari kuat mencengkeram pundak Wonwoo dan menariknya hingga terlepas. Seungcheol menjauhkannya dari anak itu. Wonwoo terhuyung-huyung di atas kerikil dan mendarat dengan keras di pipinya.

 _Kerasukan._ Makhluk itu berusaha merasuki Wonwoo. Makhluk itu bukan Chan. Bukan lagi.

Wonwoo berusaha bangkit berdiri, tetapi kedua kakinya serasa rapuh seperti batang es.

"Wonwoo!" teriak Seungcheol.

Bangku kayu ayunan terbelah menjadi dua dan kedua rantai yang menyangganya terlepas. Wonwoo segera menunduk. Namun, kening Seungcheol terkena sabetan.

Pedangnya terlepas. Seungcheol terhuyung-huyung, kemudian terangkat dari tanah saat rantai ayunan membelit lehernya dan semakin mengencang.

Seungcheol tergantung di tiang ayunan yang saat itu tampak seperti tiang gantungan. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Lepaskan dia!" jerit Wonwoo.

Chan mengeluarkan lolongan sementara Seungcheol tergantung di ujung rantai.

"Tolonglah, Chan!"

Tangan Seungcheol terkulai dan badannya lemas.

Chan atau sesuatu yang berpura-pura menjadi anak hidup itu hanya tertawa melambaikan tangannya, seperti orang gila yang memainkan tubuh Seungcheol sebagai boneka.

Pedang itu ada di antara mereka dengan ujung tertancap ke tanah. Wonwoo menerjang maju, mencabut pedangnya dari tanah. Dia kemudian menendanng Chan di bagian dada hingga tubuh anak itu terpental.

Wonwoo mendekati Chan dan mengangkat sejata itu tinggi. Siap menancapkan ujungnya ke tubuh Chan.

"Tuhan maafkan aku," bisik Wonwoo kemudian menghujamnya mata pedang ke jantung Chan.

Cairan hitam muncrat dari dalam luka dan membasahi pakaian serta wajah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu tercekat ketika cipratan cairan itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Wonwoo mendorong pedangnya lebih kuat sehingga Chan tertancap ke tanah.

Sambil bertumpu pada gagang pedang, Wonwoo mengambil sebuah botol perak kecil di dalam kantong bajunya. Dia menggigit tutupnya sampai terlepas. Kemudian mengolesi jarinya dengan minyak bening di dalamnya.

"Jangan, Wonwoo! Tolong! Aku tidak ingin pergi!"

Chan meronta ketika Wonwoo berusaha memegangi kepalanya untuk membuat tanda salib. Anak itu menjambak rambut Wonwoo dan meludahi wajahnya dengan darah yang berminyak serta berbau busuk.

" _Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis,"_

Wonwoo membacakan doa pengusiran arwah jahat. Dia menekan kedua jari tangan kanannya ke atas kening Chan, lalu dagu dan akhirnya kedua belah pipinya.

" _Ego to linio oleo salutis in Christo Jesu Domino nostro, in habeas vitam aeternam_!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" desis anak itu.

" _Deus vult_ ," bisik Wonwoo. Itu sebenarnya adalah pekikan perang milik ordo, tetapi sekarang, slogan itu terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan.

Anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan jeritan terakhir. Di depan mata Wonwoo, tubuh anak itu terlihat mengalami kerusakan. Kemudian sisa-sisa dari diri Chan pun menghilang.

 _Aku telah membunuhnya._

Wonwoo berhasil melewati Cobaan Berat, dia seharusnya merasa senang. Namun yang dia rasakan hanya mual dan kekosongan.

Seungcheol terbanting jatuh ke tanah, bebas dari belitan rantai yang kini tidak bernyawa. Dia berusaha berdiri kemudian mengambil pedangnya serta membersihkannya.

"Bagus. Kau membantainya dengan bersih. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Sekolah. Kau pergi sekolah, kan?"

"Sekolah? Bagaimana bisa ayah membicarakan soal sekolah setelah apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Yang kau lakukan tadi adalah membebaskan jiwa yang tersiksa. Apapun yang kau lihat, apa pun yang dia lakukan, itu tadi bukan Chan. Itu tadi adalah roh jahat yang menyalahgunakan emosi-emosi tergelap anak itu. Yang sudah meninggal tidak boleh ada di dunia ini."

"Bagaimana dirimu bisa begitu dingin?"

Wonwoo merasa tempatnya berpijak bergoyang-goyan dan isi perutnya seakan diaduk. Dengan canggung, Seungcheol meletakkan tangannya di pundak anaknya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Wonwoo ingin tertawa. Rasakan? Setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi? Wonwoo berjalan tertatih-tatih ke pagar sambil mencengkeram perutnya.

"Aku merasa–"

Wonwoo jatuh berlutut dan muntah. Warnanya hitam. Tubuhnya terlipat menjadi dua setiap kali dirinya muntah.

Seungcheol berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang kotaknya sudah lecek.

"Ya, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, dulu, waktu pertama kali."

Seungcheol menyalakan sebatang lalu menyesapnya. Kepulan asap putih melayang di udara ketika dia menghembuskannya.

"Selamat datang di Ordo Kesatria Templar."

+o+o+o+o+

" _Mereka sudah menunggu, Cheol," suara itu berat dan lembut: Hansol, ayah baptisnya._

 _Wonwoo mengupin dari balik daun pintu. Terdengar suara gumaman terbungkam. Wonwoo tidak bisa menangkap sepatah kata pun dengan jelas, namun dia mendenngar bunyi gesekan antara kaki kursi dengan lantai kayu serta suara air yang mengalir dari keran. Mereka ada di dapur lantai bawah._

 _Wonwoo tahu yang dia lakukan adalah salah, tapi dia harus tahu. Ayahnya berbohong padanya._

 _Mengapa?_

 _Ada perban yang separuh terbakar di perapian. Perban dengan noda darah._

 _Kemana ayahnya pergi saat pria itu mengira Wonwoo sudah tidur?_

 _Dan mengapa Wonwoo takut kalau ayahnya mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali?_

 _Wonwoo membuka pintu dan melesat melalui celah sempit yang terbuka. Kemudian berjongkok di dekat puncak tangga._

" _Kalu anak laki-laki itu benar, kita tidak punya pilihan."_

 _Itu suara ayahnya, yang terdengar letih. Anak laki-laki yang mana? Dirinya? Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal apapun pada ayahnya. Tidak mungkin anak dari sekolahnya. Tidak ada lagi orangtua yang mengizinkan mereka bergaul dengan Wonwoo._

 _Mungkin yang mereka maksud adalah anak laki-laki yang dibawa oleh Pastur Jin minggu lalu. Anak kurus dengan mata yang indah._

 _Hong Jisoo._

" _Itu benar-benar tindakan bodoh." Suara itu keras dan penuh amarah. Soonyoung. Kenapa dia selalu marah-marah?_

" _Cheol, setidaknya berikan dia kebebasan selama beberapa tahun. Wonwoo baru sepuluh tahun," kata Hansol._

" _Kau tahu pepatah kelompok Jesuit. Berikan padaku seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun, maka aku akan memberimu seorang pria dewasa," kata Jin._

 _Soonyoung menggeram._

" _Kita bukan kelompok Jesuit sialan. Kita adalah–"_

" _Cukup. Aku sudah membuat keputusan," kata ayahnya dan semua menutup mulut seolah takut padanya._

 _Mengapa? Ayahnya hanya seorang tukang angkut di Middle Temple, seperti Hansol dan Soonyoung. Dia memperbaiki benda yang rusak. Dia menyirami tanaman di sepanjang lorong. Bukankah begitu?_

 _Atau mungkin Wonwoo tidak mengenal ayahnya sama sekali._

 _Seungcheol meletakkan sebungkus plastik sampah berwarna hitam. Darah menetes dari bungkusan itu._

 _Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala._

" _Cuma karena kau seorang Master, bukan berarti kau berhak membuat keputusan seperti itu, Cheol."_

 _Master? Master apa?_

" _Sebenarnya, Soon, menjadi seorang Master membuatku memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal seperti itu."_

 _Soonyoung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan gusar._

" _Selama sembilan ratus tahun terkhir, Ordo ini telah mengikuti Tata Tertib Templar, sejak masa Bernard de Clairvauax. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyingkirkannya dan membuat aturan baru."_

 _Seungcheol bersandar ke punggung kursinya dan melipat tangan di dada._

" _Aku bisa dan aku sudah melakukannya."_

 _Dia menunjuk ke arah pastur._

" _Jin, dia akan mempelajari bahasa Latin serta Yunani Kuno, dan okultisme darimu."_

 _Dia menepuk pundak Hansol._

" _Hansol, latihan menggunakan senjata."_

 _Wonwoo melihat senyum tipis di bibir Hansol._

" _Tentu saja. Ada permintaan khusus? Pedang, belati, tongkat?"_

" _Segalanya. Aku akan melatihnya untuk bertempur tanpa senjata."_

 _Soonyoung belum mau menyerah._

" _Seungcheol, kumohon padamu pertimbangkan kembali. Ingat apa yang dulu terjadi pada Jeonghan."_

 _Seungcheol terdiam. Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Wonwoo masih bisa meliat kepedihan mendalam di wajah ayahnya._

 _Seungcheol menunjuk Soonyoung._

" _Sejarah dan bahasa Arab."_

" _Kesombonganmu sudah membunuh istrimu dan kesombonganmu juga akan membunuh anakmu nanti!"_

 _Wonwoo menjerit ketika Seungcheol meninju Soonyoung hingga tersungkur di lantai._

 _Mereka semua menatapnya._

 _Seungcheol menunjuk sebuah titik di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, kosong, dan menakutkan._

" _Kemari. Sekarang."_

 _Soonyoung berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah sambil mengabaikan uluran tangan Hansol._

" _Tukan menguping! Sudah berapa lama kau ikut mendengarkan?!"_

 _Wonwoo berhenti di depan ayahnya. Memaksa diri untuk membalas tatapan Seungcheol yang tajam._

" _Aku...cuma ingin tahu."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Tempat Ayah biasa pergi. Hal-hal yang Ayah lakukan."_

" _Kalau begitu lihatlah apa yang biasa aku lakukan."_

 _Napas Wonwoo tercekat. Di atas meja, terdapat sebila pedang yang lebih lebar daripada telapak tanganynya dan lebih tinggi darinya._

 _Disamping pedang terdapat sebuah pistol revolver berlaras panjang dengan tiga butir peluru perak._

 _Seungcheol membuka bungkusan plastik hitam._

 _Di dalamnya ada kaki depan seekor tebal dan bulunya abu-abu, dengan cakar kuning menyeramkan sepanjang jarinya._

" _Kau membunuh seekor anjing?"_

" _Seekor serigala. Tunjukkan padanya, Jin," kata ayahnya._

 _Dengan perlahan, Jin mengangkat salib perak yang tergantung di lehernya, dia menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kanan dan menyentuh kaki binatang itu dengan tangan kiri._

" _Exorcizo te," bisiknya, kemudian mundur._

 _Kaki binatang itu menggelung. Kuku-kuku yang tajam tertarik masuk ke dalam daging dan bulu-bulu kasar masuk ke dalam kulit. Potongan badan itu terpelintir dan bermutasi, berganti wujud serta warna._

 _Bulu-bulu panjang tak tampak lagi dan digantikan oleh kulit putih pucat. Kaki binatang itu kini telah berubah menjadi sepotong tangan yang memiliki lima jari. Potongan tubuh itu bukan lagi kaki depan seekor serigala raksasa, tapi lengan bawah seorang pria_

 _.._

 _.._

To Be Continued

+o+o+o+o+

Hai-hai~~ Aku ngetik chapter ini jadi parno sendiri :v

Thanks a lot, buat yang folfav fanfic ini dan menunggu :)) Maaf lama update.

Menurut kalian ini lanjut atau gak?

..

-Wonu


End file.
